vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
The Very FailedParents
The Very FailedParents, officially Very Failed Parents, is a morbid comic series that shows the future of all The Fairly OddParents characters in the worst way possible for the sake of comedy. It stars a changed, older Timmy who keeps his fairies hostage and uses their powers to control and terrorize town. The first comic was uploaded at Deviantart on December 23, 2009. Characters As only 3 comics ended up being published, most of the characters/information below has never been revealed: Timmy Turner Timmy is almost 18 and grew up to become an intimidating sadist that everyone fears. Those who don't openly fear him are mentally unstable and show this off by acting overly happy around him. The reason for Timmy's changed behaviour was claimed by him to have been because he tripped one day and hit the pavement with his buckteeth, causing them to slightly separate and alter his personality somehow. While this accident happened, the facts are that his mind grew more corrupted because of the dark suit he originally acquired and kept in the episode End of the Univers-ity. This suit did not give him superpowers, though. Alot of the things Timmy does to others can be seen as a form of revenge, though his sexism towards Wanda is out of place. Other characters who used to be on good terms with him also aren't safe, with one exception being Tootie. ---- Cosmo Cosmo turned into a rambling mess and cares little about anything anymore. He has an exhausted and unshaven look, yet a never-ending smile on his face. He and Timmy often gang up on Wanda. His wings are damaged and flaky, his shirt wrinkly, and his hair has a tag on it that says "Timmy's hair, green edition". ---- Wanda Wanda is one of the few who has part of her mind intact, but is a nervous wreck Timmy can't stop bullying or, as is claimed, sexually harass. She wishes to escape and Timmy to receive punishment, though doesn't dare to stand up against him herself. She has messy hair, bent wings, and wears a shorter version of the usual yellow shirt. ---- Poof It's hinted at that Poof is dead, since Timmy locked him up in a closet 7 years ago. That means Timmy was still 10 or 11 years old when he did this. ---- Vicky Vicky turned into one of Timmy's slaves and is often ordered to come over to cook and clean for him. Much like Wanda, she turned into a nervous wreck, though tries to be calm and obedient in Timmy's presence. She looks mostly the same, except that her hair is messy. ---- Mark Chang The alien Mark once visited Earth to pick up the now adult Vicky as his wife, though had stayed unaware of all the changes and didn't notice anything off about the situation in Timmy's house. When Timmy slapped Vicky in front of him, Mark ended up getting a crush on him instead. ---- Trixie Tang Trixie plays Timmy's girlfriend at school, though not on his request. She automatically assumed he had to be soothed with her attention when he started taking over town, making her the self-credited hero. While her attempts fix nothing and Timmy gladly uses her to brag with to the other students, Trixie is still the only character who tries to stop him in some manner. ---- Veronica Veronica kept her neurotic personality and crush on Timmy. She mimics Trixie in offering to be his girlfriend, but he never seems to notice or hear her. ---- Tootie Tootie is seemingly the only person unaffected by Timmy's reign. She looks normal and healthy, and acts equally so. Her surroundings raise no suspicion with her and she's still in love with Timmy, who she has a strangely casual friendship with, though he still treats her like a bother at times. She looks similar to her old self, but with longer hair and no braces. The frame of her glasses are black and more see-through, showing that her eyes are blue. Category:Series Category:The Fairly OddParents